Harry Potter and a History of Magic
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Set in the Chamber of Secrets. England takes on the role of History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts when Professor Binns is convinced to step down.


Harry and Ron picked themselves up off the ground as a blonde man pushing a trolley with a trunk on, a skull and cross bones was painted across the top, came towards them. "Are you lads alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing at his forehead. "I think I broke my wand though."

"I don't know what happened," Harry added picking himself up. The man righted Hedwig's cage, the owl hooted at him in thanks, and placed his hand on the wall.

"House elf magic," He muttered, Harry looked a little shocked. "This particular elf is bonded to-" The man paused and trained his far too green eyes on Harry. "I'd have a word with that brother of yours, if I were you."

"This was Dobby!?" Harry all but shouted, he got some odd looks from muggles passing by.

"Indeed," The man said, he snapped his fingers and pushed his trolley through the barrier. "Come along then boys, you'll miss the train."

The time was 11 o'clock and the Hogwarts Express was pulling out of Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry and Ron had only just made it on in time. In a compartment towards the back of the train a man in a muggle suit sat. At his side sat a trunk. The trunk had many scratches on it and scruffily painted across the top was a skull and crossbones. Across from the man sat a pirate captain. The pair were in a deep conversation. "Gah, England! Why can I never catch that pesky Peter Pan!" The captain said. He stabbed his hook into the seat in annoyance.

"I am sure you will eventually, Captain Hook," The man said running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He closed his eyes. "You've come close several times now!"

"You're right," Hook said. "As always Captain Kirkland!" Hook pushed himself up off the seat. "Well I best be going now before you arrive. Good luck teaching History of Magic!" And with that the captain left the room.

The Ex-Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England, sat back in his seat. He unconsciously rubbed his hand over his once patched eye.

"Erm..." Arthur looked up to see three second year students. "Is it alright if we sit in here, everywhere else is full?"

Arthur looked to the ginger who had spoken. "Of course you can! I'm not going to take up an entire compartment by myself!" He said.

"Thank you, sir!" The bushy haired brunette said as the three took their seats. When the black haired boy sat down opposite him, Arthur gasped.

"Harry Potter!" He said.

"Yes?" Harry said, looking at the man. Obviously, the guy knew who he was... why else would he have told him about dobby?

"And you must be Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Arthur continued. "I'm sorry, I know I saw you earlier, but it is still quite an honour to finally meet you!"

"Erm..." The three looked at each other. Where as Harry was now used to being recognised by complete strangers, this has never happened for Ron and Hermione.

"Miss Granger I do believe you are smart enough to figure out who I am by the end of term!" Arthur said.

"Could we have your name sir?" Hermione asked, still a little shocked.

"Well Miss Granger I have many names," Arthur said. "But you can call me Professor Kirkland."

"You're a teacher?" Harry asked. "I thought the only space was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lockhart got that!"

"Yes, well History of Magic has been opened recently," Arthur admitted whilst digging out a book from his trunk.

"What about Professor Binns?" Hermione said.

"That old ghost has finally been convinced to stop teaching!" Arthur said. "Wanker had no idea what he was doing anyway!" He muttered.

Harry and Ron snorted. Hermione scowled.

"This train reminds me of the Industrial Revolution," Arthur said looking up. "Always filthy but worth the work to get to where we are today, was it not?"

Hermione and the man began to talk about both magical and muggle history till the trolley came past. Harry and Ron asked Hermione if she wanted anything and went out to stock themselves up.

Eventually the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station and the students left the train. Arthur walked towards the carriages slowly. He climbed into one of them and watched as the Thestrals pulled them up to the castle.

With a resigned sigh he joined the other teachers at the table. This would be a long year.


End file.
